


только тьма

by kier1926



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kier1926/pseuds/kier1926
Summary: На фест однострочников по заявке "Пост-канон. Криденс обдумывает все, что с ним случилось."





	только тьма

Ему больно, страшно, и он совсем один. Перед его глазами - вспышки заклинаний, неподвижное лицо матери; он размыкает их - и перед ним только тьма. 

Его руки дрожат. Углы треугольника больно впиваются в ладонь, но Криденс сжимает подвеску все крепче. Он ждет.

Он ждет, но никто не приходит. Тогда Криденс вспоминает: обещания оказались ложью, разрушено все, и ничего, никого не осталось. 

Волшебники стреляли в него; Криденс помнит жесткие слова темнокожей женщины, а его тело помнит агонию. Криденс видел презрение на лице надменного сенатора, осуждение на строгом лице Мери Лу, ужас на лице ласковой Модести. Обыкновенный мир не принимал его и никогда не примет - его, психа, верящего в волшебство, его, сына ведьмы и убийцу женщины, вырастившей его. 

Единственный, кто обещал дать ему место в мире, - оттолкнул его. Теперь Криденс здесь, в темной подземке, среди воспоминаний и тьмы.

Он очень слаб; он проваливается в забытье и находит в нем надежду, потерянную наяву. Он видит волшебницу из своих снов, он почти вспоминает. Она была там? Она пыталась его защитить? С ней был другой волшебник, осторожный и добрый, и мистер Грейвз - который вовсе не мистер Грейвз, верно? - раз за разом ударял его молниями за попытку помочь.

Криденс не знает, сон это или нет. Он ждет, ждет, а потом слышит шаги; сердце пропускает удар.

Это не он. 

\- Криденс, ты помнишь меня? Меня зовут Ньют. Я не причиню тебе зла. Можно подойти? Я возьму тебя за руку, хорошо? Пойдем со мной. 

Потом Криденс следует за Ньютом туда, откуда течет слабый свет. Подвеска впивается в ладонь; Криденсу больно; Криденс пытается разжать пальцы, оставить ее здесь, за собой, во тьме.

У него не выходит.


End file.
